nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Darren (Wolf's Rain!AU)
'''Takoda is the pack's little runt together with his best friend Cale. Only being a youngster he immediately sticks to Fenrir, he looks up to the older fierce wolf and highly admires him, like a big brother, much to the other's annoyance. Takoda's name means "friend to everyone" and it sure describes him well, thinking the best of everyone and being truly and sometimes painfully naive. Background Takoda was raised in an Indian reservation after his mother when he was still merely a cub and were to little to be able to survive on his own. He grew up happy together with the Indians, being considered almost as a Sacred Spirit to them. His happiness was cut short though when the huntsmen traveled to their land, wanting to take Takoda with them. The Indians refused and told him to run, which he did, all unknowing of the world outside of the place he considered home. Personality Takoda is childlike in nature, as he is almost just a pup. He's sweet and innocent, almost naive at times and a little timid. Still, he has a strong heart and is fiercely loyal. He tries to do things for others that would be hard to do, but he does it to make them happy. Takoda loves humans and would never think a human could ever do something to hurt him. Takoda looks up to Fenrir and usually follows him around wherever he goes. He's often more shy than bold, although when the pack is in dire threat his rage can stand beyond his timid nature and propel him ravenously into battle. Appearance Wolf In wolf form, his fur coat is dark brown, almost looking black, with brown and grey coloring. Still a youngster he's slightly smaller and more slender than the other adult wolves. He has a grey facial paint below his and a feather tucked into the thick dark fur of his neck. A remembrance from his "heritage". Takoda has dark brown eyes as a wolf. Human In human form, Takoda has the appearance of a Red Indian, taking inspiration from the tribe that took him in as a young cub. He has the same dark brown eyes in his human form as he has as a wolf and long dark brown hair and always has a smile on his face. He initially wears baggy clothes; pants and long sleeved shirt in skins with fringes on the sleeves, and a feather in his hair. He later changes to more "normal" clothes after receiving a little too many weird glances from humans. Introduction to the story Takoda manage to get to the city alive without much excitement except to be at the border of starvation. He's new to the city life and soon bumps into a really shady gang that attracts him with food, but really works on a brothel and wants him to be one of their prostitutes, his native appearance and young face most likely attracting many clients. And Takoda, who are completely naive and doesn't know anything about humans' shady businesses, think it's really nice of them to give him food and wanting to help him, so he happily follows them. But when he soon finds himself being locked in a room with a man who forcefully tries to take his clothes of, Takoda realize that it wasn't with good intentions the men helped him earlier. Just when the situation started to seem dark for the young wolf a figure crashed through the window. The man holding Takoda roughly by his arms steps back and seems scared of the tall blond figure that Takoda now recognized as another wolf, just like himself. The human calls for help and the blond wolf were soon completely surrounded by humans. A fight took part and the wolf was the one that came out victorious out of the fight. Only giving the younger wolf a quick glance the blond soon disappeared the same way he came. Takoda couldn't believe what he just witnessed and followed the blond wolf with great awe in his big youthful eyes. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Wolf Category:Male Characters